Ils savent tous
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: ... ou presque. Dans un bateau, tout se sait. Mais parce que tout le monde veut se garder un peu d'intimité, personne ne dit rien... PiersxPavel Série de drabbles


**Titre :** Ils savent tous**  
>Personnages <strong>: Présence de tout le groupe. PiersxPavel sous entendu.**  
>Rating <strong>: T (je patauge encore un peu avec ça mais j'espère que ça convient)**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 7x100**  
>Situation : <strong>GS2. Pas de cadre précis mais ça se passe après la réunification des deux groupes.**  
>Beta : <strong>Merci beaucoup Ruize-chan !

* * *

><p>Ivan se levait toujours aux aurores. Après une toilette rapide, il montait sur le pont, ses pieds nus foulant sans bruit le bois, et prenait la place d'un Pavel exténué par sa nuit de garde. Mais parfois, alors que seul le bruit du clapotis de l'eau et les grincements du mât se faisaient entendre, il découvrait une toute autre scène. Piers et Pavel, l'un contre l'autre, dormaient, des cadavres de bouteilles de rhum les entourant. Il les réveillait alors du bout du pied sans rien dire avant de rectifier le cap qui avait dévié de quelques degrés durant la nuit.<p>

... ... ...

Cylia avait toujours été douée pour voir ce qui restait caché aux autres. Et elle était particulièrement douée dans les relations humaines. Sans même utiliser ses facultés spéciales, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir les regards en coin que se jetaient de temps à autre le mystique de la Terre et celui de l'Eau. Elle s'attristait de les voir ainsi se cacher, mais elle n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans leur vie. Alors elle compensait et lorsqu'elle s'asseyait en compagnie d'Ivan sur le bastingage, elle glissait sa main dans la sienne avec fierté et s'affichait pour quatre.

... ... ...

Lorsque le groupe s'était partagé les tâches ménagères, Sofia avait hérité de la lessive. En soit, cette corvée lui convenait. Dans un navire, l'eau potable est trop précieuse pour qu'on en use avec frivolité. Alors elle s'était dévouée pour laver taches de sang et de boue, créant de l'eau au besoin. Avec le temps, elle sût parfaitement à qui était chaque tunique, chaque pantalon, chaque cape. Aussi, lorsqu'un jour Pavel descendit dans la cuisine avec une chemise de Piers, elle le remarqua tout de suite. Mais elle n'en dit rien. Ils avaient le droit de vivre leur vie après tout.

... ... ...

Lina avait horreur de faire la cuisine. Aussi lorsqu'elle se retrouva pour la cinquième fois de la semaine à devoir écailler les poissons, elle posa son couteau et s'en alla tempêter contre Pavel. Sûre de le trouver avec Piers dans la salle de navigation, elle y fit une entrée explosive. Toute sa colère retomba lorsqu'elle entendit un gémissement étouffé. Pourtant, la pièce était vide. A moins que ce morceau de cape… Elle jeta un coup d'œil prudent derrière la table avant de battre précipitamment en retraite. Il y a des choses qu'une sœur ne veut pas savoir sur son frère…

... ... ...

Thelos était en avance sur son temps dans de nombreux domaines et son voyage l'avait ouvert au monde. Pourtant, il restait conservateur sur un point. 'Il faut rester pur jusqu'au mariage' disait-il à Lina, regardant Vlad du coin de l'œil. Jusqu'au jour où il entendit, provenant d'une cabine, des sons très explicites. Passablement traumatisé, il entra dans la cuisine où étaient attablées Cylia et Sofia. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu et elles se moquèrent de lui, le qualifiant de vieux jeu. Ce qu'il garda pour lui, c'est l'identité des voix entendues. Deux voix graves qui ne pouvaient s'oublier…

... ... ...

Depuis toujours, Vlad était fasciné par Lémuria. Petit, il avait écouté des heures Thelos lui narrer le peu de choses qu'il savait sur cette île. En discutant avec Piers lors d'un repas, il en apprit plus sur l'île, notamment sur le problème de natalité.  
>« J'imagine que les homosexuels ne sont pas vraiment bien vus là-bas… » avait-il alors déclaré sans arrières pensées.<br>Il fut surpris par la multitude soudaine de quintes de toux et de rougissements que ses paroles provoquèrent dans le groupe. Puis il vit le teint rose de Piers, et le regard fuyant de Pavel. Et merde.

... ... ...

Garet avait parfois l'impression qu'on lui cachait des choses. Pas délibérément, juste qu'on ne jugeait pas utile de l'informer de ce que tout le monde semblait savoir. Plus le temps passait, moins il comprenait les coups d'œil en coin qui s'échangeaient lorsque Pavel et Piers entraient dans la cuisine ensemble. Lorsqu'il se décida à poser la question à Sofia, elle lui répondit simplement :  
>« C'est juste qu'ils sont très proches, tu vois ? »<br>Alors c'était juste ça. Non, il ne voyait pas. Pavel et Piers étaient meilleurs amis, et alors ? Vlad et lui l'était aussi. Non ?

* * *

><p><em>Merci de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'ai besoin de critiques pour pouvoir m'améliorer ! <em>


End file.
